1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gasket sealing structures and more particularly pertains to a bathtub drain repair seal for covering cracks around a drain fitting of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gasket sealing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, gasket sealing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gasket sealing structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,393; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,108; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,703.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bathtub drain repair seal for covering cracks around a drain fitting of a bathtub which includes a flexible planar circular member having a circular center aperture directed therethrough, and a cylindrical projection depending from the circular member for positioning into a drain conduit of the bathtub to sealingly engage with a drain fitting to preclude leaking of the tub.
In these respects, the bathtub drain repair seal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sealing and covering cracks around a drain fitting of a bathtub.